ultraparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Mako Grey
Appearance Mako has lovely rubber ducky yellow eyes, and orange messy hair. The picture in the info box is it. Expect nothing else from this section. Personality He is the one you don't ask for homework help. He most likely didn't do it, and he will laugh at you if you assumed he did. Instead of starting it, he will suggest going out to watch a movie, play games, or throw a party. Mako isn't a over thinker. Shrek say ogres are like onions. They have layers. Mako doesn't care. A green ugly monster is that no matter what anyone says. That's especially true in regards to Shrek. Overtime he begins to become a little more serious. In the current universe, he was given the blood ability. That was after horrifying experiments done on him by Neon's brother Kazuo. He thought it was nasty and creepy and wanted nothing to do with it. Sadly, he couldn't get rid of it. He was forced to put on his big boy pants and deal with it. Mako developed a edgy persona to deal with his new edgy ability. That didn't stick for too long. Staying quiet, cold, aloof wasn't his thing. Mako's, in a past universe, relationship with the lunch lady of the school was hot. I mean that his hatred for her burned hotter than the flames of anime hell. She is the only one who he has ever shown actual hatred to. One that same point, Noir is the only who Mako has shown visible fear towards. Mako usually plays off the fear, but he just can't do it with Noir. Background This character, originally known as Kiato, is one of our favorites. We love all our characters of course, this one is just in our top 5. Kiato was deemed the silly character. He was loud, lacked restraint, l acked a sense of responsibility, and he was a pervert. Basic stuff. His name was changed to Mako because there was some heavy name confusion going on with us. We thought the purple one (Gaukpo) was named Kiato and the blue one (Kiato) was Gaukpo. This means Gaukpo (who is actually Kiato) is now Mako. We named him after the best anime character ever. Mako from Kill LA Kill. Throughout all universes, his personality stayed the same. Just like all the other characters thought, he had no background. He just existed. People just don't do that though, so ... his background goes as followed. He lived with his Grandparents and older brother. His parents died. When Mako turned 13 his Grandparents left him and his brother to travel and do everything on their bucket list. They are a very adventurous couple. His brother at the time is 22 and fully capable of taking care of his little brother. That's technically true. He's definitely old enough to say the least. His personality is actually no different from Mako's. Because Mako is a mess who lacks responsibility, he needs support to keep him on a straight line. Takumi continues to encourage Mako to stay in school to the best of his ability. If it wasn't for Takumi, Mako would definitely be a dropout. Mako’s Aunt would come around occasionally to make him proper meals so he doesn't end up eating take out every night. Mr. T is his hard rock source or authority. Abilities Weapon(s) It has been recently decided that Mako will Skill(s) 'Blood Manipulation-' He can create, shape and manipulate blood of oneself, others or from their surroundings, whether it be from blood-banks, hospitals, or battlefields. Mako, with this ability, can * Make less powerful clones of himself for defense, * Heal and increase stamina/ strength through the consumption of other's blood. * Use haemokinetic construction which means that he can use blood to form weapons for physical combat like in Beyond the Boundary (Kyoukai no Kanata), create armor, or body parts if necessary. 'Fire Manipulation- ' Category:Male Category:Main 6 Category:Fire Category:Browse